Twins at Heart
by stands-tall-among-shadows
Summary: They meet on a ship that sinks, and survive. They discover an enchanted island. Tsubasa Reservoir appears l8tr on, then D. Gray-man. NON YAOI. Yami, Yugi, and Ed are in it, as well as some other characters from various animes. More animes will appear.
1. Curse These Waters

Twins of Heart

Part 1: Curse These Waters

Disclaimer: Yugi & Edward I don't own. Japanese ppls do! god those guys rock.I might make up a character in here. I'm still not sure. I've had a blast writing this too.

Hey I'm back! Fear not, I'm working on "Frame Freeze" as well at the moment. It will take some time. But it will be complete.

* * *

Stas: Oh I almost forgot, I'd like you to meet my pet, Staclara. She's a white Siberian Tiger, my pride and joy. 

Staclara: (purrs)

Stas: I'm so prepared for flames! Isn't that right girl?

Staclara: (growls)

Stas: Let's get a move on now ! Read, read, and read!

* * *

"I hate sailing," pouted Ed. "I feel like I'm gonna spew my guts out." Yup, this little man definitely hates sailing. (And be warned, for if you called him "little man"in person, he'd probably rip yer head off). He was starting to get dizzy from the smell of salt, dead fish, seaweed, and was turning slightly green. It was really warm out too. "Well, my life can't get any worse,"suddenly, he couldn't hold it in any longer. Ed ran to the rail and leaned over it. It all happened so fast, the force and the pressure of it leaving him caused so much pain. He already barfed twice before this, so it was worse. He was trying to stand up. After making sure he was steady on his feet, Ed started walking to the other side of the ship, in hopes of finding a bucket to puke in when needed. 

"I wish Al was here, it's a bummer he couldn't make it. It's kinda lonesome not having anyone around." Ed's sight was starting to blur. He sighed as he looked around. The worst part was there wasn't anyone around he could relate to. . . or so he thought. There was another boy on board, close to his age. He didn't have his sea legs either. The boys name was Yugi. He was on the other side of the ship, vomiting up a storm.

"Yugi, you should turn in for the day. You don't look so good." Yami was always concerned for his little hikari. He was standing by the railing, watching Yugi. Yugi's hair wasn't in its styled position like it usually was. Instead it was further down his shoulders. He was very pale and clinging to the railing bent forward, throwing-up.

"I can't Yami, not yet," Yugi replied, almost in a whisper. He was trying hard not to pass-out. He looked terribly pale and fatigue. At this point Ed was coming by and spotted only Yugi. (Yami isn't noticed.)

'Wow', thought Ed. 'This kid's like me when it comes to voyaging. It looks like he's awfully sick.' Suddenly, Yugi started losing focus and began to fall backwards. Ed noticed this (despite his vision fading too), and ran there as quick as he could to the boy. He made it just in time and caught him by locking his arms under Yugi's. Yami didn't have a chance to react to this. He was freaked out for a minute when he realized the other boy had a metal arm. Thoughts ran through his mind like. . . 'Omg omg what happened to that kid?' and 'is he for real?'

"Gottcha," exclaimed Ed. He realized the boy was pretty small so he hoisted him in his arms and brought him to a bench nearby. He used up most of his energy just to run and catch Yugi, so he was certain that he'd be on the bench for awhile. He sat down on it and set Yugi next to him. Ed had his real arm around Yugi to keep him steady. Yugi was starting to wake up.

"Are you alright?" Ed asked. He was starting to feel light-headed again. His eyes were slightly closed as well. Yugi looked at the boy next to him. He noticed he looked kinda tired, so that made him feel bad about what happened.

"Umm. . . yeah. Sorry about that," Yugi said in his shy voice. He didn't want to cause anymore trouble for him.

"Don't worry about it," Ed smiled sweetly, eyes still slightly closed. His grip on Yugi's shoulders weakened. "My names Edward, what's yours?" Now he was only griping Yugi so HE wouldn't start to sway.

"I'm Yugi." he answered. "Are YOU okay? You don't look so good either," said Yugi. He started to grasp Ed's left shoulder. Yugi's eyes filled with care. It was true though. Ed looked like he had a fever rising, and was starting to shiver. Yugi being very concerned, lifted his free hand to Ed's forehead. It was burning up. This time Ed closed his eyes all the way.

"I've been worse than this before. Don't worry, it's just the heat," he said softly. Soon he started to nod off.

"Don't fall asleep yet. Here I'll help you on your feet." Yugi didn't want his rescuer suffering outside in the blazing heat. "We'll go inside." He was starting to feel better. It was Ed who needed rest. Yugi took Ed's left arm and moved it on his own shoulders so he could help him up. Then he grabbed Ed's waist to keep him steady. Ed was fairly light and that made it a little easier for Yugi. Ed was trying to stay awake but found it almost impossible to. It got to the point were it was getting harder for him to breathe and walk.

"Were almost there, just keep going," urged Yugi. "We can go in my quarters. I'm not leaving you by yourself." his voice sounded far away to Ed.

"Tha-nks," said Ed faintly. He was starting to lose his grip on Yugi's shoulder again, and was still shivering. Once they got there, Yugi had to practically carry him to the bunk bed. When they made it there Ed fainted.

"Hmmnm"

"Hey Yami, He's coming to!" Ed was straining to open his eyes, and felt something cold on his forehead. Something was in his left hand as well.

When his eyes managed to open a crack, he realized his hand was in someone else's. He closed his eyes again and opened them to find the boy he saw not too long ago, only this time his hair was spiked. Ed was at loss for words. 'How can he be so friendly to me when I just met him?' he thought. Yugi just smiled down at him, appearing relieved.

"I'm glad your alert. I wasn't sure if you'd wake up," Yugi stated fondly. At this comment Ed couldn't help but smile. It wasn't a luminous one, but it was still there. His eyes glistened too. They were a unique shade of auburn. He looked into Yugi's immense iridescent violet eyes, wondering how they could be so sincere. Ed softly spoke up.

"Heh. I don't think alert's the right word to describe how I feel at the moment," just saying that made him feeble. "How long has it been?" he questioned. He was trying to sit up, but Yugi attempted to push him back down.

"Do you really want to know?" Ed hesitated before responding.

"Yes."

"It's been about three hours."

"Who's Yami?" Now Ed was interested in who Yugi addressed to. Even though Ed was well-worn, he refused to lean back against the pillow.

"I'll explain later," was all Yugi said. Suddenly, Ed started violently trembling. He felt like he was frozen inside and out. Yugi responded by clenching his hand and stroking Ed's hair. This puzzled Ed. (Yugi's not gay ! He's only doing that because, that's what HIS yami does when he's sick. So chill !) Ed didn't liked to sleep with people watching, so he tried to fight the sleep consuming him. He wasn't very successful. He was drifting off deeper into slumber. He was still trying to fight it though.

"Please don't resist it," implored Yugi's distant voice. "You need to recover properly, or you'll just get worse." he wouldn't let Ed push himself anymore than necessary. Eventually, Ed surrendered himself to the somnolence that crept over him. He fell back against the pillow.

"I don't trust him," stated Yami.

"Oh, shut-up Yami. You hardly trust anyone as it is. Why should I agree with you now, of all times?" Yugi didn't like it when Yami judged people by first appearance. It was so annoying sharing minds with him. He's always make a big deal out of people Yugi met. He was to exhausted to any further with him.

"You should go to bed."

"I will when I feel like it," said Yugi arrogantly to his yami. He did eventually fall forward on the bed. He was still holding Ed's hand. Yami wanted to move him to another bed, but decided against it. He looked relaxed and adapted to it.

* * *

Stands-tall-among-shadows: I'm not completely done with this yet. But let me know if it's a good start. Cus if it isn't I'll delete it. 


	2. Abandon Ship

Sorry about the long wait. I had to sneak on to update. Let me know if you like it or not. If you don't I'd be more than happy to delete it. teehee.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither Yugi, Yami, nor Ed. Japanese ppls do. YAY Japs! But i do own the enchanted island later on in the story. i may need to add another paragraph or so to this story. I'm still not sure.

* * *

Twins at Heart

Part 2: Abandon Ship

BOOM ! CRACK !

"What the hell was that?" Yami looked at Yugi. He was still out of it. Ed was wide awake though, holding Yugi's hand . . . and scared to death. He knew something wasn't right. A voice rambled through the air hastily:

"Attention passengers. The ship has been seriously damaged beyond prepare. It will be underwater in less than 10 minutes. Evacuate it immediately. I repeat evacuate at-" static is heard.

"Uh oh. That's definitely not a good sign," murmured Ed to himself. "I don't have enough energy to use Alchemy to stop it either. Oh Hel. Guess we have no choice . . . " He sat up, ignoring the damp cloth on his forehead as it fell on his lap. He started to shake Yugi. "We gotta get off this ship! Yugi! Yugi! Wake up! The ship's starting to sink." Ed jumped out of bed and grabbed whatever he could that they would need. He knew all of the lifeboats would be gone by the time they left. Yami got so worried that his hikari wouldn't wake up, that he smacked him across the face. Yugi was more than a little ticked off at him.

"Wth was that for you bozo?"yelled Yugi. He was rubbing the bruised spot on his face.

"We have to leave, NOW. The ship's starting to sink."

"Oh good your up. Grab what you need," ordered Ed. He thrust a backpack at Yugi so hard, it almost knocked him down. "We don't have much time left." He wasn't kidding either. They already had water up to their ankles. Their shoes were starting to get soaked. It only took Yugi like thirty seconds to gather everything he needed. (Thankfully, his millennium puzzle was still around his neck. Otherwise, it would be afloat, er . . . underwater by now . . . I think.) Now the water was up to their knees once Yugi and Ed dashed out of the quarters.

"Yup everyone's gone," sighed Ed as they looked at the vacated ship. He glanced at Yugi. "Can you swim?"

"Kinda, yeah," shrugged Yugi.

"Good because we have no choice, unless I transmuted something . . ."

"Huh," Yugi didn't understand a single thing Ed was talking about."

"Grab my hand," gestured Ed. He held out his automail arm. He thought for sure Yugi would hesitate, but surprisingly . . . he accepted promptly. This made Ed feel relied on. He would have held out his other hand, but it would be safer if he used the one with a better grip. Both of them ran to the edge of the half-sunk ship and jumped off together.

SPLUSH! (I would have used the word "splash" but that's so freakn common, stodgy and boring. It sounds like "SPLOOSH" with the "oo" sound. Anyway where was I . .? )

Coughing and sputtering, Ed broke the surface. His hair was plastered to his face because of the water. He pulled up his right arm to help Yugi come up.

"Are you alright?" he asked Yugi. Between coughs he responded.

"Yeah -cough- I'm fine."

"Ok. Grab onto my back for a minute, would ya?" Yugi responded by doing just that. Ed, while treading water, clapped his hands together. A flash of light appeared out of nowhere. Yugi gasped. Right before them laid a wooden raft. He just kept staring in awe.

"Well, hop on already, we haven't got all day," teased Ed. He would explain later. As they got on they were drenched., and shivering. Ed forgot how cold it would be by the sea, nevertheless "in" the sea. Yugi was shivering the most which made Ed feel worse.

"Yugi, come over here," motioned Ed. They both sat down facing each other. Using more of his limited energy, Ed slapped his hands together and placed them on Yugi's shoulders. Almost instantly Yugi was dried off, from head to toe. Yugi was bewildered. 'How did that just happen?' he thought.

"Well, does it feel better?" he asked, ignoring Yugi's dazed look. Ed knew that was the last he'd be able to do it for a while. He felt pretty well drained as it was. Yugi regained his voice.

"Y-yeah, but. . . how was that possible? And, why didn't you just do it to yourself?"

"It would be rude to. I had enough energy to do one person."

"Well, why me?"

"I could care less about my health. I can't let you get sick though, I'd feel awful." Ed was starting to get so weak, he had to lay down on the raft. Unaware that he was still freezing. His eyes started to close. . . then his breathing slowed. . . until all his senses left him. He never even noticed a jacket covering him, or the damp cloth, (once again) over his flushed forehead.

"Holy crap," moaned Ed. He was trying to sit up, and was rubbing his forehead. He realized there was a damp cloth on his head.

"What's wrong?" asked Yugi.

"I have the worst backache and migraine at the moment." He was still a little damp, but warmer than before. He started to dig in his coat pocket. It suddenly dawned on him that his pocket watch was missing. "Aw dang it. It's gone," he whispered to himself. The bottom of the ocean was pretty clear, so he looked down into it. Ed gasped. Way below him, he saw glint of light. It was his watch! He looked over his shoulder, Yugi was staring at him. He didn't want to make a scene in front of his new friend. Suddenly Ed yelled,

"Wth was that? Over there!." Yugi looked to were Ed pointed. He didn't notice anything odd, but kept looking. Then Ed took his coat off and jumped in the water. He forgot how deep the ocean was, but was determined to get his watch back. His ears started to pop and vision started to blur. It was freezing down there too. Finally he made it to the bottom. (Don't ask me how, remember, this IS fantasy.) He snatched his watch and drifted back up. The raft of course was a ways away from him once he reached the surface. He barely made it up in time. By this time Yugi realized Ed jumped off. He didn't know why, but was determined to find out. Once he saw Ed break the surface, he crawled to edge of the raft to help him on.

"I haven't the faintest idea why you just did that. Just don't do it again, or you'll have a relapse." Ed wanted to make up an excuse, but there wasn't really a brilliant explanation for why he did it.

"Tee hee, I lost my watch." He holds it up to show Yugi, who shakes his head and laughs.

"All that for a measly pocket watch eh?" teased Yugi. "I shouldn't talk though. I'd of done the same thing for a certain object."

"Really?"

"Uh huh. Except for a watch. I'd consider that a brainless act."Ed sweat drops He's about to make a smart come back when. . .

"Ah-ah-choo!"

"God bless you. I think you'll be needing this," Yugi placed his jacket around Ed's shoulders.

"Th-thanks," shivered Ed.

A few hours later. . .

"Look Yugi! I think there's land up ahead." Ed was glad to see something that wasn't moving. He couldn't stand being around water for two days or more. He was about to jump off but Yugi stopped him.

* * *

Let me know what you thought about it. I know i need to improve on alot of suff.


	3. Amusingly Odd

Part 3: Amusingly Odd

Yugi just rolled his eyes to himself.

'Man,' thought Yugi, (purposely using the mind link as well), 'Why is my Yami such a pain? I bet he doesn't even have a conscience. I hope I'm not gonna be cold-hearted like him.' Yami was offended to hear such a comment come from Yugi. Why, it almost made him feel ashamed. (Almost). He managed to shrug it off.

"Hey Ed, I think your starting to get a little sunburnt," Yugi was too but he wasn't looking in the direction of the sun like Ed was. Ed was turning red around his cheeks, and slightly on his nose. He didn't seem to worry about it though. He just had that look of desperateness in his golden eyes. _The island was coming into clearer view, with each passing minute. _

The raft was only about 30 feet or less away from the island. Ed could wait no longer. He took his coat off and casually tossed it to the far edge of the raft. He was still wearing the usual black pants shirt ec. _Getting closer._ He appeared surprisingly calm. Yugi glanced at him. He knew what Ed was planning to do. (No surprise there). _It was Soooo close_. It'd be no problem to swim that distance. Yami was hoping he'd drown. Yugi hoped he wouldn't. Ed effortlessly sat with his back turned to the island, like he wasn't gonna attempt on swimming there. Yami was silently starting to pout. There was something about that boy that Yami didn't like. Yugi almost believed he wouldn't go. Then, all of a sudden, Ed dived backwards into the icy water. It felt kind of refreshing on his sunburnt face. While underwater, he reversed his position so he could see where he was going. Yugi just stared at Ed. He didn't know Ed was THAT desperate to reach the island.

'Yami, what should we do?' asked Yugi. 'We can't let him drowned.'

'Of course we can,' Yami simply replied. 'We're better off- .' Yugi didn't wait for him to finish. He jumped in as well. He knew he was going to regret it though. But SOMEONE had to help out Ed. Yugi was a pretty fast swimmer, so he caught up to him.

* * *

Ed finally felt the sand beneath him. This gave him pure joy. Ed stopped swimming and began to run. He was making quite a scene, splashing the water as he went. He was so happy, he actually started crying, with gratefulness. He didn't even try to wipe away his tears. (Don't worry fangirls, he WAS smiling too.) Once both of his feet hit the dry land, he fell on it nearly kissing it. Once Yugi made it on shore, he rushed to Ed. Ed saw him coming, ran to Yugi, and hugged him. This was NOT like Ed. He usually appreciated personal space, but after being sick and under stress, he needed to show how grateful he was to Yugi. This completely shocked Yugi. Sure he didn't actually KNOW Ed, but it was odd, having someone you barely know embrace you. Now you all know Yugi's a rather nice guy, and that he appreciates everything a friend does for him so. . . in conclusion. . . he hugged backed. (Duh!) Finally Ed released him. 

"Okay enough of this mushy gushy crap. We found land, whoop de doo and all. Now we need to find a way off of it." Edward was starting to put in a lot of thought on what to do. "I need to get back home and see Winry, before she goes berserk." he started to blush slightly. She'd probably hit him with a wrench again, like usual. Nothing seemed to change about her temper. Yugi softly spoke up.

"Actually I have someone I need to see too." Yami smirked at this. Yugi had to meet up with Tea and the others, like 3 hours ago. He'd have to come up with a pretty atrocious excuse for why he couldn't make it. Yami wasn't going to let him hear the end of it either. He guessed that they'd be delayed for quite some time. Yep, Yami definitely was going to enjoy himself on this bizarre vacation.

"Maybe this isn't an uncharted island,"said Ed hopefully. "We could split up, search the area, and meet back here."

"How will we remember where to meet?" questioned Yugi. "This place looks the same in every direction."

"We can make a landmark so we won't get lost. How about I throw my backpack up in a tree, and when we return we can meet up there?"

"There's just one problem, all these trees are palm trees, how can we climb those?"

"That's a good question. If there's no way to climb those, then I'll just make a different one." Yami rolled his eyes. 'How can a diminutive do that?' he thought. What a bunch of bologna. Yugi actually was very interested in the idea.

"That sounds great," he said. "I think it's cool how you can do that." Ed was blushing from embarrassment. He didn't really think it was that big of a deal but he didn't know alchemy was rare in Yugi's area.

"It-it's really nothing, if you think about of it," stammered Ed. "So, I take it you like the idea?"

"Yea get a move on," urged Yugi. He was eager to see Ed do alchemy again. It wasn't an everyday thing from where he was from.

"Ok, here goes. . . " Clash! Before their eyes appeared a huge oak tree. "Alright, now since that's taken care of, lets split up and search the area."All of a sudden Ed saw two Yugi's right next to him. One of them was taller than the other and had a serious look on his face. He looked from one face to the other (sweat mark). _This must be Yugi's other side, _thought Ed. _I don't think it's normal for him to be seen by others. _They were looking at him with puzzled looks. _So this is what Yugi was hiding from me. That other guy looks like he wants to kill me or something_. _I'll just stay a WAYS away from him, just incase. _Ed walked up to the short one. He walked around him in a circle, examining him. He wasn't sure if they were both real, or a hallucination. Lets just say this was bugging Yami. Then to his surprise, Ed walked around him too, trying to find a flaw at what he was seeing. No such luck. Neither if the persons in front of him was transparent.

"That's very interesting," mumbled Ed. He cocked his eyebrow at Yugi with suspicion covering his face. He said nothing of his findings, but carried on with his instructions, "Anyway's we can just meet back here in, oh I don't know, like. . . forty-five minutes. That should be enough time to search this place."

Yugi knew Ed found out about Yami. . . he just had that bad feeling. They didn't get very far on their search. All of a sudden an older boy appeared out of nowhere. He was wearing a long trench coat and had short dark hair. His back was turned so his face wasn't visible. Yugi suddenly realized who it was.

"K-Kaiba?"said Yugi. The boy turned around and was smiling broadly. Kaiba rarely smiled like that. The sight of him was too much for Yami. He gasped. Kaiba was wearing a chefs hat, and oh hell, it got worse. When he turned all the way around, he was wearing an apron with the cutest little fuzzy bunnies on it. In bright violet letters, the words "Kiss the Cook" were printed on it.

"Hey Yugi. Hey Yami," he said in a cheerful voice. "I just finished making a fresh batch of cookies," he practically burst into song. He held out a large pan with pride. He was wearing oven mitts that showed a Blue-Eyes White Dragon hugging a Kuriboh. Alright here's what happens next: Yugi starts hyperventilating uncontrollably. Yami has a sweatmark and is trying to think logically without losing his mind. Ed breaks the silence.

"Oh goodie!"cries Ed with glee, "COOKIES !" he has big hearts in his eyes and places his hands upon his chest. "I never believed in a God till this day," huge tears burst from his eyes, while still smiling. "Oh Lord! Thank you!" He takes a cookie and strokes it before popping it in his mouth. Once he realizes how good the taste he grabs another.

"Wait a sec," exclaimed Yami. "How did you bake those without an oven?"

"With the sun, duh! Everyone knows that," stated Kaiba, as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. He still had that freaky smile on his face. Yugi at this point was nearly stable from his shock (nearly). "Hey, what's that over there," gasped Kaiba out of nowhere. Ed and the two Yugi's turn around.

"Hey, do you guys hear something?" said Yami.

"It sounds like a waterfall." Ed hesitates. "Wait a minute, how can there be a waterfall here if the land is completely flat?" things just got weirder by the minute. They walked in the direction of the sound. All three of them gasped. (Kaiba was nowhere to be found, yet the cookies mysteriously remained.) It WASN'T just a waterfall, it was a milkfall. Ed cringed at it. He was still holding a cookie too. "Man that's soo gross. What kind of crazy island is this anyway?" Yami felt like being a brat that very moment. Ed was awfully close to the waterfall so Yami wanted very badly to piss him off. He casually walked up to Edward from behind. Then out of nowhere, he shoved Ed into the refreshing milk with one hand. After that, he just naturally walked back to Yugi like nothing happened. Yugi saw everything (sweatmark).

"Arrrggg! Milk keep it away from me! This is just sick!" complained Ed. His hair was covered in milk and he was half drowning in it. Yugi had a shocked expression on his face.

"I don't understand," cried Yugi. "Milks supposed to go good with cookies." Yami smacks his hand against his face. How come he acts stupid only when we're in trouble? Thought Yami. He definitely doesn't get it from me.

TBC

--------

Stas: So what do you think?

Staclara:growls:

Stas: No no silly, you can't chase our readers. Yami's yer play toy, remember?

Yami: Don't even think about it. . .

Stas: Lets play fetch the Pharoah.

YAmi screams like a little girl and runs out of the room. Staclara chases him out of the yard and he climbs over the fence. Barking is heard on the other side.

Stas: I hope they remember the dog pound nearby. . . oh well. I'm currently working on the next chapter at this moment. please don't hurt me.


	4. More for Company

Twins At Heart

Part 4: More for Company

Disclaimer: I do not own any YugiOh! characters mentioned or any Full Metal Alchemist (FMA) characters. It's all thanks to the Japanese, folks. It was going to be a surprise for this fic, but I'm adding some characters from other anime/mangas as well^^. It will be so much fun and maybe I'll get you hooked on them.

* * *

Stas: Finally! I am now on to this. It took me over 3 years, er possibly 4-5 lol (and over 1000 cases of mountain Dew) XD but now I have more pieces to add to this story. I wanted to add more characters to this but sadly, I was only into three animes when starting this. So I obsessed over other anime as well over these years. Now I can add more and am so happy XD.

Yami: Wow, I think I'll keel over and die at the thought of you starting this again.

Stas: And I will be happy to help you with that *evil grin* Now my precious Staclara, feast on the fast food that I've provided!

Staclara: *pounces on the pharaoh and attempts to eat his hair*

Yami: Gah!!!! You will pay for this, you fiend!!!! *Tries to get up, but Staclara decides he makes a better couch* Get off me you beast of burden, or face the wrath of the shadow realm!!!!!

Stas: She's immune to it hun, hence she has no soul. It's an essence, but not a soul, so I'd say your threats are rather useless.

Yami: Ahh son of a Slyfer!!

Stas: Pay no attention to them and just read what I have to offer^^ Please read and Review 3

* * *

(**insert dramatic sexy narrator voice here**) _When last we left off, Ed was pushed into the dreaded milk fall by the bad ass pharaoh, Yami. Yugi was petrified at the thought of Ed not liking his cookies with milk. (And what happened to the abnormally happy and insane Kaiba, who claimed he could bake cookies with the sun???) What does fate have planned for this trio of explorers, er stranders? Find out in the next paragraph, duh!_

"That was the most horrible experience EvEr!" Ed knew Yami was on the protective side, but THAT was not being protective, that was just being a jerk. He had to have his clothes soak in water for what seemed like days (even though it was only 5 hours, hence the heat), and his watch was lost, yet again. He had no intention of jumping back in the milk fall. "I don't care if they don't believe I'm a state alchemist, I'm never going to search in there eVeR." This was the worst day of his life. It did not help matters when Yami walked by every few hours asking if Edward wanted to go for a swim. Edward was attempting to build a raft and sail off again, sure he could wait for a search party, but this island creeped him out.

"Hey Ed! Do you need a hand?" asked Yugi politely. He was chilling by the beach barefoot with his pants legs rolled up. "I want to get off of here as much as you do." Edward smiled. It was like having his brother with him. The quiet Alphonse Elric couldn't voyage with him, and yet he was amazed that there were other people around that were just as kind and gentle.

"Sure! I'm just gathering all the materials," he replied cheerfully. "It will still be a while so maybe we should set up camp first." Yugi nodded in agreement.

"I'll start a fire since its getting dark." Ed had already constructed a lean to against the tree he made to shelter them for the night. "Yami, I don't trust you with Ed so come with me." Yami was about to protest, but Yugi gave him the cutest chibi stare that could kill the devil, twice.

"Alright hikari, I'm coming," he said in defeat with his macho manly voice. Ed sighed with relief. He could feel the evil glare behind him subside that he felt on him for the past five hours. _I wonder how Al and Winry are with me gone..._

* * *

"Yami, why can't you just chill? There's nothing evil in his heart and you know it." Yugi was tired of Yami being a bodyguard for him. They walked along the beach and searched for anything worth burning.

"He _still _looks suspicious to me."

"_Everything _looks suspicious to you, knock it off already!" said Yugi.

"I can't let anything happen to you-"

"Well we wouldn't be in this situation if you were true to those words," spat Yugi. He was actually enjoying seeing Yami cringe at the words coming from his mouth. "Sometimes you gotta let go and quit thinking you know whats best for me." It was true that Yami always seemed to think for Yugi and never gave him a chance to save his own skin.

"Fine but can't I have a little fun now and then?"

"If it doesn't involve any deaths or injuries, fine I guess." Yami grinned "Or the shadow realm."

"Ra Dammit!" sulked Yami as his facial expression subsided.

"Oh, and no discussing the heart of the cards either," continued Yugi.

"Gah come on why are you suddenly the boss of me?" [insert anger mark here] Ignoring this remark, they began the walk back to camp in silence, arms loaded with branches.

* * *

(These characters are from Tsubasa Reservoir Chronicle)

On the other side of the island was another group lost at sea. They arrived close to nightfall from another dimension. Syaoran opened his eyes halfway. Though he was blind in his right eye, he could make out a dark figure next to him. He brushed away his brown hair from his eyes.

"K-Kurogane-san?" he breathed heavily. Why did it suddenly hurt to breathe? He had no recollection as to where they were. Kurogane sat cross-legged next to him with Mokona.

"Have a nice nap, kid?" he asked in his deep voice. Though he claimed to be a tough ninja, Kurogane had a soft spot for Syaoran and Sakura. He wasn't always that way with them, but after having to travel to various dimensions to collect the princesses memories in the form of feathers, things happen. Syaoran smiled lightly up at him. He tried to sit up but fell back in pain. He vaguely remembered escaping the previous world.

_*Flashback* Syaoran tried dodging an attack, but got his right side sliced open by the soldier on the dragon. He used his sword to help stand his ground. Kurogane and Fai were rounding up all the villagers. Syaoran refused to have them fight with him because he didn't want them to put their lives at risk. "Protect the princess and the others," was all he said. There was no time to object his wishes, since the town was being set ablaze and they had to move to the next world. He managed to slay the dragon and was close to defeating the soldier, but before he could complete this task, he was beginning to black out. He could feel the blood pouring out from his side. They were heading to the next world. Mokona already opened the portal and was the last to jump in. Syaoran heard Sakura cry out his name. He felt her embrace him as his knees buckled and she whispered something to him. He couldn't make out any of her words though. While they were traveling thru the time gap and space his eyes finally gave in to his exhaustion.*End Flashback*_

"Syaoran, its good to see you awake!" Mokona jumped off of Kurogane and hugged Syaoran around the neck. "Fai and Sakura went exploring. They should be back soon." Syaoran sat up at the sound of her name. He ignored the pain this time in his right side. His side was already bandaged, probably by Fai. The mage always seemed to tend his and Sakura's wounds. He was a cheerful magician by appearance, but his past held a bad secret.

"Sakura Hime," he murmured. What did she say to him before he fainted? He wanted to stand up but Kurogane pushed him back down.

"Sakura ordered me to not allow you to strain yourself. She wants you well rested for when she comes back." Syaoran nodded. If it was her orders, he would obey them. He gazed at the night sky and wondered if they met up with anyone. He enjoyed meeting new people and was always willing to lend a helping hand to anyone in need. What he also hoped for was that the princesses feathers would be in any world that they visited.

"What's on your mind, kid?" questioned Kurogane. His voiced snapped Syaoran back to the present.

"I was just wondering-" he hesitated. He could trust Kurogane and it was no big deal anyway."I was wondering what Sakura Hime tried saying to me, before I lost consciousness." Was it him or was it getting harder to breathe again?

"If it's important enough she'll tell you," stated Kurogane. "If it bugs you that much then just ask her."

"Aww Kurorin is such a good advice giver," chirped Mokona.

"You little mince bun!!" Kurogane was easily annoyed with the various nicknames Fai and Mokona gave him. He tried to throttle Mokona but the creature hid behind Syaoran for cover. Syaoran smiled down at Mokona.

"Kurorin is scary!" cried Mokona. Kurogane's eye twitched. He was trying really hard not to jump on Syaoran and grab Mokona. Syaoran turned around, careful not to hurt himself more than necessary, and saw Fai and Sakura walking towards them from the distance.

"Syaoran-kun!!" cried the princess happily. She ran over to his side and grabbed his hand. "Are you feeling better? Does it hurt? Do you have a fever?" She felt his forehead with her other hand. "Syaoran you're burning up!!" The truth was he did have a mild fever, but he was blushing furiously as well, so it made him look worse.

"Hime, I'm fine, really," he stammered. "You shouldn't worry so much about me." He should have been used to this by now, but ever since the princess lost her memories of him, she was still the same person, but not used to her own actions. Syaoran tried to stand up again. This time Fai, Kurogane, and Sakura nearly tackled Syaoran.

"You need to rest!" they all pretty much screamed in his face. Syaoran just laid there in a daze 0.0 He was too shocked to fight them off.

"Did you find anyone else here?" asked Syaoran, ignoring their concerned faces.

"Yea, we met a cute little character actually," commented Fai. "He didn't seem too fond of me calling him tiny tho." Sakura laughed nervously, a sweatmark slowly emerged from her head.

"He did welcome us to their camp and said they've been stranded here since this afternoon," said Sakura in her gentle voice. "Perhaps they have some pain meds for you."

"Sakura Hime, I'm fine." The strained look in his face proved he was lying. Sakura hated when he tried hiding his pain from her.

"Syaoran, I'll worry more if you aren't treated properly. Don't hide your burdens from me or I will just worry more." He looked into her deep emerald eyes and nodded.

"Let's all head over there now," suggested Fai. "It's getting late and we need time to rest." Syaoran glanced down at his wound reluctantly. He had no intention on having Kurogane carry him all the way there. Despite all their lecturing, Syaoran got up on his own two feet without complaining. He felt a little dizzy from blood loss, but it was a minor setback. Fai handed Syaoran his flame sword.

"Syaoran don't overdue it, ok?" piped Mokona. Sakura took Syaoran's arm.

"There's no one else who can replace you, Syaoran-kun, " smiled Sakura. Syaoran smiled back at her.

* * *

"Ah, so there are others here as well?" asked Yugi. When they went exploring they never saw anyone.

"Yea, I invited them over," said Ed. Yami gave him a dirty look and started grumbling about the munchkin thinking he was in charge. "One of them is injured, so I figured we could help them out. They aren't even from this world," explained Edward while trying hard to ignore Yami's remarks." They mentioned being from a different dimension."

_*Flashback* Edward was at camp waiting for Yami and Yugi to get back. "It's taking them forever and its getting darker out," mumbled Ed. Ed looked up from his work on the raft and saw two figures. Is that them? he thought. Yami wasn't THAT tall so it wasn't the same two he knew. When they got closer Ed was surprised to see that the small figure was a girl, possibly around his age. She wore a dress and looked like she was deep in thought. He thought about Winry yet again but shook the thought from his mind. The other person was a young man with short blond wavy hair and piercing blue eyes. He wore a smile, but Ed could tell he was being as cautious as much as Ed was. The tall blond was the first to speak.  
_

_"Are you from around here?" he asked. Ed shook his head. __It was lucky for him that he was wearing his tank top because he didn't like having his shirt off in public. When fighting off Lust and Envy tho, it was an exception._

_"No, we got stranded here this evening from a shipwreck," Edward was amused at his own comment. _

_"We aren't from here either. Nice auto-mail by the way. I'm Fai and this is Sakura-chan." Seeing this as a friendly gesture, Edward smiled.  
_

_"Hi, I'm Edward Elric, state alchemist, Ed for short." He cringed to himself at the word he loathed the most. "How do you know about auto-mail?" Ed assumed that they weren't from his area either.  
_

_"Syaoran, one of our companions, read about it. He's into archeology and history." The girl snapped out of her daze at the sound of his name._

_"Syaoran-kun... is injured," she choked. Her bright emerald eyes were holding back tears. _

_"What happened to him?" asked Ed._

_"We barely escaped the last world. Syaoran fought off the dragon knight general by himself," explained Fai. "He bought us some time to open the portal and save the remaining civilians." Ed was used to fighting battles, perhaps he could get some sparring in with this guy, pending how fast he healed._

_"I know how it is to fight too. It's sort of a hobby, as well as a must-have for my job." _

_"Yea, I fight as well but I am a magician too." Fai smiled down at Sakura. "Sakura here is princess of Clow Country. She holds a great power."_

_"We don't have much to offer, but you are welcome to stay with us," invited Ed. "Depending on how bad his injury is, we may have the right medicine." Sakura beamed._

_"You can help Syaoran-kun?!"_

_"Of couse! I had so many injuries in the past that I can treat just about anything." Sakura embraced him, nearly knocking him off his feet._

_"Arigato!!!" Ed was blushing furiously. [chibi hug XD]_

_"Give the little guy time to breathe now, Sakura." Edward gave Fai the evil glare. He HATED that word, as well as other words that meant the same thing. It was a good thing Sakura was still hugging him. Fai must have noticed the tension [as well as the anger mark] in the air._

_"In exchange I can do the cooking, it tastes better when shared right?" said Fai. Now it was Edwards turn to beam. He loved food, Especially ramen noodles.  
_

_"Ha ha the equivalent exchange," murmured Ed to himself._

_"Say what?" thought Fai._

_"'Humankind cannot gain anything without first giving something in return... To obtain something, something of equal value must be lost.' It's the law of alchemy we live by." informed Ed._

_"Ah, alchemy, a mix between magic and chemistry in a way right?" _

_"Yea I guess you could say that. Anyways you may want to hurry cuz its getting colder out. We should have a fire by the time you come back."_

_"Shall we head back and fetch Syaoran and the others?" winked Fai to Sakura._

_"Hai!" she replied happily._

_*end flashback*  
_

"I am very interested in the worlds they have been to. Maybe they can help me find what I'm looking for," said Ed. He looked into the fire and let his thoughts wonder. "I promised I would do anything to return you to your original form, _Al_. Even if it means losing another arm or leg, I'll bring you back."

"Who's Al?" asked Yugi, letting his curiosity get the best of him. Ed continued to stare at the flames.

"He's my brother," he breathed. "Usually I don't take a liking to anyone right away, but you act so much like him, its like he's here with me." Yugi smiled. Yami was the closest thing to having an older brother. He had no siblings as it was. Yami was still pouting because Yugi wouldn't let him have any fun. I suppose maybe he has a point. If that kid knows hieroglyphics, then maybe he could help Yami. Ed did mention that Syaoran was into history so maybe he knew ancient languages as well?

* * *

Stas: How do you like it so far? I had this idea for a while, but was to afraid to post it and recieve flames^^' If you are ok with it please let me kno so I can add more chapters. I have no idea how long this will end up, but I'll go wherever it takes me.


	5. It Came From the Sky

Twins at Heart

Chapter 5: It Came From the Sky

Disclaimer: I do not own ANY of these characters, plain and simple.

* * *

Stas: Hey everyone!!! I got this up faster than I thought XD.

Yami: I'm ecstatic... [rolls eyes]

Edward: Hey! Don't forget to review.

Yami: Pssh who'd wanna read this trash? Yugi! What are you doing!?

Yugi: ::looks up guiltily:: Um, reading trash^^'...

Stas: Good taste Yugi!

Winry: When do I show up?? Ed's armor can't fix itself you know.

Ed: ::sweatmark:: Stas, your not going t-to... are you?

Stas: Tell you what Winry, do you have a wrench on hand?

Winry: I always do! ::lifts up 2ft wrench::

Stas: Excellent! Next chapter you're in!!

Edward: ::faints::

Stas: Anyways like Ed said, please please review^^ and thanks for taking the time to read my trash XD

* * *

"Wow Fai! You weren't kidding when you said you could cook," chirped Ed happily. Fai, Syaoran, Sakura, and Kurogane made it to the camp. Syaoran thankfully made it there in one piece and was glad to be able to relax without bleeding to death. They were all eating ramen at the campfire and talking about their homelands.

"Arigato," smiled Fai. "Do they make it the same way where you're from?"

"Yes they do, but yours has a different flavor tho. The spices you chose are excellent." When they introduced Syaoran and Kurogane, Ed was thrilled to hear that they both had a fighting style and were experts at swords. He was disappointed that Syaoran was taller than him, but he got over it once he was told how good they were at sparring. "I hope you're a fast healer, Syaoran," added Edward. Syaoran smiled. He was pretty fast at healing, as long as he didn't over exert himself.

"If any of you are thirsty, there's a delicious milkfall half a mile east," grinned Yami. "It's the _only_ available source to drink as far as we know." Ed looked like he was going to vomit. "What's wrong? Do you still hate milk, Ed? Is that the reason you're so fragile looking?" This almost made Ed crack, almost. Edward grinned back and actually laughed it off. He pointed at Yami.

"You're not the tallest either. I'm younger than you, and I'm _very _close to surpassing your height if it weren't for your hair." Lets just say, Yami was the one to have the heat go to his head this time; it was off the charts and over the hill tops (there's hill tops on an island??)

"Yugi! He called us short. Don't you ever try to defend yourself?!" Yugi shrugged up at him thoughtfully.

"I would, but he's right," commented Yugi. "We are the shortest here. You can't hide the obvious, pharoah."

"No no, Mokona is the smallest," piped Mokona happily and danced on Kurogane's head. He grabbed Mokona with both hands.

"I got you now!" smirked Kurogane as he glared at the creature. Mokona planted a kiss on his nose.

"No, Mokona got you that time," smiled Fai. "If you want to show affection Kurorin, you need to be a little faster." Sakura smiled happily. They were in good company and she was enjoying herself. She glanced over at Syaoran next to her. His eyes could no longer stay open. _He must be exhausted after today_ thought Sakura.

"Syaoran-kun, are you alright?" asked Fai. He was sitting on the other side of Syaoran. When he didn't get an answer back, Fai reached over and touched his forehead. As he did this Syaoran almost fell back, but Sakura caught his arm. Fai sighed heavily. "His fever hasn't gone away." Edward frowned.

"Is it a relapse?"

"Afraid so, Ed," said Fai.

"Poor Syaoran-kun," murmured Sakura.

"Don't worry Sakura-chan," lightly smiled Fai. "He just needs rest and treatment. Don't let him see your sad face when he wakes up."

"Hai, Fai-san," nodded Sakura. Ed stood up and stretched his back.

"You can all occupy our shelter." Yami's jaw dropped.

"Did my ears deceive me, or did you just blow off our roof to people we met less than thirty minutes ago?" Ed rolled his eyes.

"You are the most selfish bastard I've ever seen," sighed Edward. "I can whip up another one in no time so shut your pie hole already, 'pharaoh'". He knew by now who Yami was and he wasn't scared of him. Yami's face showed an expression of horror and rage. He wanted to so badly send him to the shadow realm, but Yugi would have had his head.

"Are you sure its alright?" asked Fai.

"It's no big deal, the 'pharaoh' just whines a lot," smirked Ed. Yugi couldn't help but chuckle at this. Edward was quite a character. He was like Joey with his big heart, but a lot smarter. Ed pointed at Kurogane. "You going to stand watch tonight with me?" Kurogane smirked.

"Don't have to ask me twice." Ed grinned. He could tell Kurogane wasn't keen on the idea of sleep.

"Mokona wants to stay up too!" Kurogane sighed.

"Stay with Sakura tonight. Cheer her up you mince bun."

"Hai! Mokona can do that too!!" Mokona jumped on Sakura's shoulder and planted a kiss on her cheek. Sakura couldn't help but smile.

"Good night everyone," smiled Fai. "See you all in the morning."

"Take care tonight," breathed Sakura.

It was around one in the morning. Everyone except Ed and Kurogane are fast asleep. Edward looked up in the night sky.

"Do you hear that?" he asked Kurogane. Kurogane nodded bluntly.

"It sounds like its coming closer," he answered. It was a whistling sound in the distance, like something was falling down at an intense speed.

* * *

[D. Gray-man characters enter!]

_Many miles off from the island..._ _close to_ _midnight_

"Its no use Allen, we have to retreat!" cried Lenalee worriedly. "There's too many of them." Allen ignored her pleas. He was not going to quit until he was sure he could put all the akuma to rest. [akuma=demon]

"Innocence, activate!" His left arm transformed into a gun, and a rather big one at that. Allen continued to blast them away. His white hair waved thru the wind as he jumped up to pursue them. His left eye, cursed by his adoptive father, could reveal the souls of the akuma.

Lenalee joined in with him and activated her equipment anti-akuma weapon. They were called "Dark Boots" and enabled her to jump extreme heights and come down upon her enemies with intense force. [She can also walk on water with them]. Lenalee appeared to dance in the night sky, her raven black pigtails whirling behind her. She knew Allen's wounds would catch up with him as she could see the amount of blood on the ground adding up. Lenalee would grab him if things got anymore out of control and retreat. Allen's stubbornness got him into a lot of trouble and she didn't want him going too far as to lose his own life.

Allen panted heavily. There was no end to the akuma, no matter how much he shot at them. Loss of blood was catching up to him and his aim was not as accurate as he shot them. One of them managed to slash his side and the bleeding still continued. They tried shooting their akuma virus at Lenalee that killed humans instantly. Allen was immune to it, thanks to his anti akuma-weapon and jumped in the way before it could hit her.

"Allen!" she cried. He pulled out the large bullet in his shoulder with his akuma weapon. Pentacles began to appear on his body. "Allen! No!!!"

"I'm fine, Lenalee," he murmured. "I can heal myself." Almost immediately his skin began to heal and the strength he lost, from the bullet he took, returned. He materialized his arm into an innocence blade and sliced the akuma in half. "Pitiful demon, let your soul be saved!" He landed back on the ground heavily. "Lenalee, get out of here." The akuma were swarming around them non stop.

"I'm not going anywhere without you! We're in this together," yelled Lenalee as she landed next to him. Allen coughed up blood but managed to lightly smile as he fell to his knees. He was very dizzy. The blood from his wounds was soaking thru his coat.

"I can't afford to burden you, on the way... back." His eyes were losing focus, and he was swaying uncontrollably. "I'm sorry..." While in mid faint Lenalee gathered him in her arms and took to the sky. With so much blood loss, he was incredibly light, which worried her further.

"I'm not going to let you die, Allen," she promised. "We need to find a safe place for you to rest." Allen's head lay against Lenalee's shoulder. He was paler than normal and his eyes had bags underneath them. Lenalee was tired as well. They were fighting for a good few hours and it was going on to one in the morning. He risked his life to protect her, so she suffered from only fatigue and not wounds. "Allen can you still hear me? Allen!" she gently shook him. He began murmuring some nonsense about Kanda. _He's delirious... I need to treat his wounds fast or I'll lose him. _Lenalee held him tight against her. She had to ditch the swarm of akuma otherwise both of them would be in trouble.

It took her less then five minutes to spot land safe enough to land on. [She was traveling at the speed of sound now] Lenalee saw a small island come into view. She could see a hint of light flickering on it. _I hope its not more akuma, I can't keep my innocence activated for too long._ _Hang in there Allen. _She landed hard on the sandy shore. Lenalee didn't want to chance flying over where the akuma could possibly be. _I can't leave Allen unattended in his condition unarmed, but there might actually be people here who can help. _A voice barely audible broke the silence.

"Lena...lee, I can walk," choked Allen lifting his head up slightly. "I can... walk..." he eyes were like lead but he managed to look up at her. The pain hit him hard once he regained his senses for even a minute. Lenalee smiled sadly down at the boy laying in her arms. He knocked his head pretty good when he was slammed against a tree. She could feel the blood oozing from behind his neck. It would be awhile before he could stay conscious long enough to eat something. That was one of the reasons he didn't last long in the attack. Allen was a parasitic host to innocence and it drained energy from the body fast.

"I'll take care of you," she assured him.

"But... who's going to care for you?" he murmured tiredly.

"You already took care of me while we were fighting. You were very brave, but reckless as well. Once you heal, I'm going to give you a beating," she smiled again. Allen rested his head against her shoulder, smiling. His tired eyes closed.

"I look forward to it..."

_

* * *

_"I don't hear it anymore," mentioned Edward. "Did it sound like it was coming from the sky to you?" Kurogane was sitting cross-legged in front of the two lean-tos that occupied everyone else who were fast asleep. Ed was pacing around camp.

"It was very faint, but I'm fortunate to have keen hearing. Something landed not too far from here," grunted Kurogane.

"I'll take a look around then," said Ed. Kurogane raised an eyebrow.

"You're willing to go unarmed?" Ed grinned.

"I use alchemy, I can create a weapon as I please."

"Suit yourself," shrugged Kurogane.

* * *

"Something's coming," whispered Lenalee. She gently laid Allen on the ground. His breathing was shallow. Though he was lighter than normal, she had to rest her sore arms. She was prepared to fight if necessary.

"Is anyone there?" called a voice. Her paranoia got the best of her.

_"Innocence, Activate!_" She stood in front of Allen's motionless form. "Who are you?" she yelled in her demanding tone.

"I'm Edward, the Full Metal Alchemist," a _small _figure came out of the shadows. "I'm currently stranded here, and you are..." Allen faintly heard another voice. He wished he was there to protect her._ If they try anything Lenalee, run. Run without me... _

"Lenalee," she said cautiously. Allen coughed up blood again. He was trying to sit up but dizziness held him down. Lenalee rushed to his side. "Are you ok, Allen? Can you still breathe?"

"Worry about yourself for now," he murmured weakly. "I don't think... I'm going to... make it...." his senses faded and he blacked out. Lenalee hugged his battered body tighter. Allen's head hung forward and she heard him still breathing. There was a faint heartbeat too, but there was a lot of blood... _so much blood_.

"Allen! Stay with me," she sobbed. You can't leave, not now... never... ALLEN!!!!"

"Hurry! This way!" said Edward. Lenalee took her eyes off Allen and looked up at him. "If you want to save him, then trust me." Lenalee scooped Allen into her arms and ran alongside Edward. _I made a promise to not let you die_.

* * *

Stas: That's all for now!

Yami: You sure like to injure people in your stories...

Stas: Pshh a little drama, romance, action, adventure, and sake???

Yami: You're going to get us drunk aren't you?

Stas: Nooo, whatever gave you that idea^^'

Yami: You fiend.

Stas: Anyways, look forward to Winry entering in the next chappie!!!! Or you know, I _could_ just end the story here... teh how bad ass would that be xDDD ?????

Ed: ::wakes up::

Winry: ::hugs Ed:: I'm so happy I get to be with you... and your automail 3 3 3

Ed: ::sweatmark:: Well at least my master won't be put in...

Stas: That's a WONDERFUL idea Ed!!! I'll add yours AND Allen's in here too.

Ed: o_______O

Allen: ::looks at Edward:: Thanks a lot. What did I ever do to you o_____X?

Stas: ReViEw please, and thank you 3


	6. Let's Eat!

HAPPY NEW YEAR EVERYONE^^!!!!!!!

This is my late Christmas gift to all of you, but calling it a New Year's gift doesn't make it seem as late^^' Thanks for the reviews, views, and inspiration you all gave me for this. I'm not quite sure what you like about it.... but if it makes you happy, then I'm happy^^. [Please note: There maybe some Yugioh abridged series references later on in this fanfic. All that credit goes to Little Kuriboh aka CardGamesFTW] I own NONE of these characters. **All rights remain with the original owners.**

* * *

Edward: WHAT???!!!! Ok, don't review this, it sucks hardcore x_X

Yugi: Are you upset that she added Wi-

Ed: Shut-up, no that's not the reason!!!! ::blushes furiously::

Yami: ::pushes Ed in milkfall:: Isn't that refreshing? ::yelling, cussing, and splashing is heard::

Yugi: Was that really necessary, Yami?

Yami: That's right midget, fear my Egyptian Rage!!!

Stas: Oh Yami, you're jealous because you want Winry all to yourself, don't you??

Yami: ::mutters to himself:: _Curses! They know my secret. I'll just have to kill them all..._

Yugi: Um Yami, you didn't block out your thoughts from me just now, did you? o.0 ::slowly steps back from Yami::

Ed: ::crawls out of milkfall:: That bastard! ::uses alchemy:: Take that!!!

Yami: Oh Ra!!!! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

* * *

Chapter 6: Let's Eat!

"Allen..." cooed a faint voice. _Where am I?_ He thought to himself. Allen couldn't open his eyes, or were they already open? _So tired... what happened to Lenalee?_ His whole body refused to move. _Am I paralyzed?_

"Thank you so much, sir."

"It was no trouble, I'm glad I could help," came an unfamiliar tone. "Just be sure to get me if the bleeding...." Allen's consciousness drained away. It felt as tho he was spinning into space...

_It was the most dazzling spiral staircase. Silver, and shimmering in the moonlight, it's height surpassed the destiny of humans, making it seem unreachable to the top. Allen was was at the center of it. As though in a trance, he grabbed the entwined railing and took each step one at a time. Not knowing where it would lead him, he was determined to reach the top._

_"Allen... Allen..." a voice echoed far behind him. He continued his journey up the many steps. "Someones waiting for you... turn back..." Allen thought about what Mana, his adoptive father told him. 'Do not stop, continue moving forward.' He would do just that. "Allen, I told you to move forward. Why are you going back?"_

_"Ma- Mana?!" thought Allen out loud. _

_"Your sense of direction is off..."  
_

_"Wait! Mana, what are you-" _

_"So you would choose death over life the way you're taking? So be it..."_

_"Huh?!" Allen slipped down the steps. "Ahhhhh!!!!!!!....."_

Allen's eyes snapped open and he tried to get up. He panted heavily and moaned at the pain from his side and shoulder. He couldn't bring himself to sitting up just yet. He felt bandages around his head and neck.

_"_Ugh, those steps... _really _hurt_..." _Allen groaned as he rubbed his head. He turned to find a lamp giving off the only source of light. He wasn't sure where he was exactly. Allen was still feeling dizzy. He vaguely remembered what happened before he passed out.

"Allen, you're finally awake," Lenalee smiled down at him. Though she briefly hesitated when he mentioned steps x_X. The room slowly stopped spinning on him. She squeezed his hand slightly, seeing how stable of a pulse he had. "You were out cold for the longest time. I was getting worried." Her eyes were slightly bloodshot. Allen looked up at her with concern. She felt his forehead and sighed with relief. He flushed slightly at this.

"Lenalee, have you not rested?" His voice gently portrayed his worry for her. With what strength he had, he managed to grip Lenalee's hand in return. "I'm sorry I put you through so much-" He felt her other hand leave his forehead and a cold compress in its place. His eyelids suddenly got heavier.

"It's ok, Allen, I had help treating your wounds. Your fever's slowly going down too."

"Fever... help?" he asked drowsily as he let out a light yawn. He covered his mouth with his anti-akuma hand. "Where are we?" he thought out loud.

"Some weird island," said Lenalee. "An alchemist gave us their lean to and transformed it into a tent."

"I see... " Allen's grip on her hand lessened. He wasn't finding any sense in what she was saying. Allen's mind wasn't all there with him.

"Allen, I know you need your rest, but you need to take this medicine. Here, let me help you up." Lenalee got up behind him and lifted him in a sitting position, despite a pitiful moan he let out. She sat behind him to hold him steady "Easy, Allen. This will help numb the pain." He smiled gratefully, his eyes half closed.

"Thank you, Lenalee." Lenalee gave him the small bottle and helped him hold the compress against his forehead. He slowly sipped from the bottle. It had a rather bitter taste and Lenalee tried not laughing at the face Allen was making.

"Be sure to drink _all _of it, or it won't help you sleep through tonight." Allen slowly stopped his sipping, turned around, and looked at her, puzzled.

"What time is it?" he asked. Lenalee shoved the bottle in his mouth.

"_Finish _this up, Allen. It's two in the morning," she yawned. "You've been unconscious for roughly two days." Allen nearly choked on the last of the remedy. His eyes suddenly grew wide. His concern kept him conscious.

"Lenalee! Why are you still up then!? You need to rest too-" she covered his mouth and shushed him.

"Sleep well, Allen. Tomorrow you can meet everyone." His breathing began to even out as she laid him back down. It was freezing outside so she wrapped him up with her coat. The meds kicked in fast. He had no strength to struggle or keep his eyes open.

"Meet everyone..." was his last thought before falling into another deep sleep.

Lenalee blew out the lantern. She slept _beside _him in case anything else unpredictable would happen.

* * *

The next day, Fai made a feast, by Lenalee's request. Edwards eyes were huge and his jaw dropped when he woke up and saw what looked like a huge buffet outside.

"Where... did all this food come from?!" His mouth watered. Fai was cooking a huge bowl of stew while Mokona danced around a kettle of hot soup. Sakura was gathering berries and humming to the tune of the birds. She smiled and said good morning to Ed as well.

"Most of the fruit came from the island and Kurogane went with Syaoran to hunt," replied Fai cheerfully. "Supposedly Allen-kun has a huge appetite so we need to be sure he eats right."

"Psssh that little guy-" Ed almost kicked himself. _Don't judge people by their appearance, turn a new leaf Ed! You can do it! _He thought to himself.

"Morning Ed," yawned Yugi who just happened to crawl out of his shelter. "Is there any news on Allen?" Ed shrugged.

"According to Lenalee, his fever subsided last night, but he's still pretty tired," was Edward's reply.

"I hope he gets better soon," thought Yugi. He looked over at the tent where Allen and Lenalee were sleeping. There were _aWfUlLy _weird noises coming from it.

"Lena...lee, I can stand up by myself..." CRACK! Colorful language could be heard in the tent. Yugi, along with Ed and Fai shared the same puzzled expression.

"No you can't you idiot!" another bang resounded. Edward and Yugi cringed in fear. _What was happening in the tent?!_

"Must you hit me so hard?" whined a pitiful voice. Two figures came out of the tent. Lenalee helped stable an uncoordinated Allen around the waist with his arm around her neck. He still looked like hell but at least he was able to move.

"I told you I was going to give you a beating after what you did," Lenalee reminded him. "You almost got yourself killed... _again!_" Allen sweat-marked and hung his head. Edward and and Yugi joined in.

"I didn't want to lose..." he fell out of breath as they finally sat down. His energy was still low so any simple task left him weary. His mind was beginning to drift again. _Stay awake_, he thought. _I wish these stars would go away...._

"Lose what?" asked Lenalee. Allen's head shot back up.

"Huh?" he forgot what they were talking about. Allen looked at her with puzzled eyes. What was it he was going to say? Lenalee's eyes grew wide.

"Allen, your pupils..."

"Eh?!"

"Idiot! They're dilated. You probably have a concussion." Allen held the back of his head.

"You don't need to yell, I'm sitting right next to you," Allen's head was throbbing ever since he woke up that day. Lenalee felt his forehead. He flushed again at this gesture. _Geez talk about mood swings_, he thought.

"Hm your fever's still there, but its not as high." A faint rumbling resounded. Everyone's head turned toward Allen. He blushed even more at this. "Maybe eating something will clear that scrambled brain of yours," grinned Lenalee as she raised a brow.

"Bu-but you'll all starve if I start to eat!" Lenalee laughed. She pointed to the "buffet" that Edward was still drooling at. Allen's eyes grew wide and he grabbed Lenalee's shoulders with both hands and shook her. "Are you sure we aren't dead and this is Heaven... are you _absolutely _sure?!" He was close to hyperventilating.

"Allen calm down, we aren't dead. If we were dead, you wouldn't be in pain."

"Pain?! What pain? Besides the stabbing pain in my stomach."

"Exactly Allen, you feel hunger, then you obviously are still alive," she smiled at him with closed eyes. [insert sparkles/stars background here]

"Oh, okay! It's a dream then!" Lenalee's face faulted. [insert flames here]

"It's not a dream either. It's real. All this scenery and all this food is real."

"Ok ok!! I believe you now! Your flame background is scaring me, Lenalee." He let go of her, afraid his hands would burn off. Edward was staring at Lenalee. She looked his way and did her sparkly smile. _It's so enchanting! Reminds me of Winry...but somewhat sexier. _Allen glared menacingly at Edward with suspicion.

"Ed, are you staring?" teased Yugi. Ed snapped out of it. Allen gave up his death glare and was nursing his headache.

"Um no, I was just thinking of someone back at home, again." flushed Edward defensively. "When can we eat Fai?" Yugi rolled his eyes. It was so obvious that Ed was having flashbacks.

"Allen... _Allen!_" Lenalee shook him. "How are you supposed to eat if you keep falling asleep?" Allen was constantly nodding off. His eyes were still heavy and the major headache wasn't helping. _Sleep, _he thought to himself. This island was so warm. Every breath he took made him feel so heavy.

"Hmnn, just... five more... minutes," he murmured to himself.

"Fai, can you pass me a bowl of your stew, please?" asked Lenalee as she shook Allen again. Fai handed her a bowl and she held it close to Allen's face. "Mmm, I guess I get to eat this in front of you then," she teased. Though half-conscious, Allen could smell it. His eyes snapped open. He looked at Lenalee with those damn watery puppy eyes, his lips quivering.

"You would _really _do that to me, Lenalee?" he asked tearfully. At this reaction, everyone couldn't help but laugh. Lenalee handed him the bowl. His eyes lit up.

"Enjoy!" she smiled.

"That's right everyone, eat your fill before Allen consumes all of it!" grinned Edward.

* * *

"Where the hell has that idiot been?" thought Winry. "Al can't find him either, this is getting annoying." Her granny smiled to herself.

"You miss him a lot don't you?" Winry blushed slightly, her blue eyes couldn't hide the truth.

"No! I miss his business, we were making good money off of him," she said defensively. Pinako smirked at her granddaughter. Winry was growing impatient. It was a week ago that Edward and Alphonse stopped over. Ed asked them to watch Al while he went off on another investigation to find answers on how to get their normal bodies back. Ed said he would be gone for only three days, overseas. He didn't want anything to happen to Alphonse while on the ship.

"There's a way you can get to him you know," said her granny in her mysterious manner. Winry looked at her, confused.

"How's that possible?" Pinako grabbed a book from off the shelf and tossed it over to Winry. "Everything You need to know is right in here. It's an old family secret." Winry picked up the book and opened it to the title page. She grinned evilly as she read the intro. _Perfect._ With this step-by-step guide, nothing could go wrong! She would bring that idiot back home, no matter what.

* * *

Stas: I said I would add Winry to the fic, but I never said she'd be on the island right away. I apologize for any other misunderstandings.

Yugi: Are you upset because she's not on the island yet?

Ed: ...

Lenalee: Aww! How cute^^ He want's her there sooo badly!!!

Ed: [angermark and blush] Shut-up, I do not!!!

Allen: Don't raise your voice at Lenalee!!!

Lenalee: ::blushes::

Stas: Now now children, fight nice^^'

Edward: ::grins:: Soooo, how do you like the present I gave you, pharaoh?

Yami: ::looks at deck:: You changed my duel monsters deck... into a Pokemon deck... YOU VILE BEING!!!!!!!!!!! I am NOTHING like Ash Ketchum!!!!!!!

Yugi: Ohh Edward burned you good!

Stas: Anyways, I hope you all have a HaPpY (and safe^^) NeW YeAr!!!


	7. AUTHOR UPDATE! GOOD NEWS

Stas: Attention fellow reviewers! I have heard your outcries! I have heard your demands! I just have a few things I'd like to say before I stop using the exclamation marks!

(DRAMATIC PAUSE)

Stas: As of December 25, yes on Christmas 2012, I will have the next chapter posted at midnight!

Yami: O_O; What?

Yugi: :DDD YAY!

ED: ***spits out drink*** Are you mad?!

Winry: FINALLY! I'm ready for my closeup! ~poses~

Allen: ;; NO...

Stas: Oh yes! After another two years of being absent, my apologies to fellow reviewers and readers. Due to school, and my grandmother suffering from Leukemia, I left for a while. Things weren't looking good for my family, However, due to prayer, and a lot of it, my grandmother has no further trace of cancer in her. The doctors didn't think she was going to make it, but she is a strong woman as is my grandfather/godfather who stayed with her thru every step. I still pray for it to never return and let her live a life free from the clinics. I'm looking forward to writing again. Also, this is my best semester in college! I would have the story up sooner, but due to exams, it will have to wait until my school break.

Ed: Are you f*cking kidding me? You made them wait for two years!

Stas: Eddy-kins... this fanfic is rated for young adults, there shall be NO Efff bombs in it.

Yugi: Yea Ed, no swearing, unless you're in an abridged series...

Ed: o.O?

Yami: Bah, swearing is good for a masculine mouth... I'm too sexy for these boots... too sexy... (starts to sing this while dancing in the background)

Stas: So while Yami's busy admiring himself, all I really have to say to wrap this authors note is... THANKS FOR NOT GIVING UP ON ME... and thank you for reviews that don't make me cry. Til then my loves!

~~~stands-tall-among-shadows~~~~


End file.
